First Time For Everything
by loserswin2
Summary: Takes place after the fic "She's Too Innocent." Ryoma get rejected by a girl for the first time. Written in Ryoma's POV. I guess it's a partial RyomaxSakuno.


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

I've been so busy and haven't been able to type up the ending to Strings of Fate. I hope this story compensates. Please read and review.

* * *

I looked away from the window, just to take a glance at Sakuno. Sakuno. Huh. I wonder when I started calling her by her first name. It was probably after she let her hair out of those ridiculous braids. I guess that's also when I started to have feelings for her. I never would say her name out loud though.

She sat two seats away from me, but I could still see her perfectly. Her hair was a bit shorter than I last remembered it. She must have gotten a haircut. She cutely bit her lip, looking nervous as the teacher was going over what was going to be on the upcoming test. It was English class, how hard could it be. I looked back at the window, remembering all the rumors about her that spread in the locker room. Stupid loud-mouth Horio said she was having secret rendezvous with a guy from another school. Equally stupid and loud Momo-senpai said the same thing and that she would stay overnight with the guy, and vice versa. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. There was no way Sakuno would be that intimate with someone. Even if she was starting to sport a glow that read "I have experience," she was innocent. If I pulled out a dictionary, I would bet all the Ponta in the entire world that her picture would be listed next to the word "innocence."

All I really remembered from my encounters with her was that she was always stuttering, blushing, or both. Now, she barely blushed or stuttered around me. Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai would always joke that if I didn't do something soon, she would lose interest. I highly doubt that. The bell rang, signifying the end of school. I yawned and quickly gathered my things. If I was late to practice one more time, Tezuka-buchou said I would be the new subject of Inui-senpai's latest project. I shuddered. Leaving the classroom, I contemplated the chances her grandmother would allow me to go out with Sakuno.

* * *

"RYOMA-SAMA!!!!"

I winced at the sheer volume of Osakada's voice. Did that girl ever speak softly? I looked over to where she was on the other side of the fence. Practice was over and I barely broke a sweat. Sakuno was sitting next to her on the bleachers, doing her homework. No doubt she was waiting for her grandmother. I walked over to where they were and I swear Osakada's voice got louder.

"Ryuuzaki," I said calmly. "I'll be walking you home. Tell your grandmother that."

I think she opened her mouth to protest or something because Osakada cut her off and said, "Of course she will. Right, Sakuno." They had one of those silent girl talks where they only speak with their eyes.

"Of course I will Ryoma-kun. Please just wait a moment." She walked off to go tell her grandmother. When she came back, she barely looked me in the eyes. I headed out first, knowing she would follow.

The walk was silent, but comfortable. We walked in sync. When we reached her house, she bowed to me and said "Thank you for walking me home Ryoma-kun."

"Hnn. It was nothing." I said, looking away to hide my blush. Before she went inside, I yelled "Wait."

"What is it Ryoma-kun?" She looked at me with her innocent brown eyes. She looked so beautiful.

"Uhhmm…I was wondering," I tried to quell my pounding heart, "If I could take you out on a date sometime." I said very quickly and looked away.

She didn't say anything. After a few minutes, she replied, "I'm sorry Ryoma-kun."

My heart sank. I guess the rumors were true.

"I'm sort of seeing someone right now."

"Oh. Okay. Then I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." I continued to look at the floor, refusing to see if she had a look of pity on her face. I quickly left without saying goodbye. Once her house was out of view, I slowed down my pace. Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai were right. I didn't do anything and I lost her before I even had her.

First, I was sad. Then, I got angry. Not because of a tennis match. But because I was jealous that some guy got the girl I liked. I realized that this was the first time I was jealous and the first time a girl rejected me. I sadly smiled.

Well, there's a first time for everything.


End file.
